Simple Things
by fantorathelia
Summary: He likes things to be simple, and this was one of those things. Taisuke. Taichi x Daisuke. Semi-PWP.


**A/N.** OH WOW. I'm making a oneshot for Taisuke and I haven't updated all the others. I'm such a bad author *whimpers* But I'll be able to update the others soon, I promise. XD I LURVE TAISUKE

EDIT: I couldn't stand not beta-ing/proofreading this so yeah, now this is the beta-ed version. XDD

**Rating**: M (wow first time here)  
**Pairing**: Yagami Taichi x Motomiya Daisuke  
**Summary**: He likes things to be simple, and this was one of those things.  
**Warning/s**: You read that rating, so yeah, the rating lives up to the content. And cursing, definitely.

**Disclaimer**: So like, I don't own Digimon Adventure/02. But gods can't they let Taichi and Dai to be together. I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP-oh and I don't own the image. It's from Pixiv, by an artist named "kao".

* * *

**Simple Things**

"N-No! Taichi-senpai sto—" And roughened hands slide down even further into his shorts.

Daisuke struggles against the older boy, fighting the wonderful touches his senpai is tempting him with. He doesn't want to be tempted, he doesn't! He shouldn't!

"You want me to stop? Sure?"

Yagami Taichi's smooth voice tickles his ear, and he tries to suck in his labored breaths because really, he can't breathe properly. Not with those lips against his ear.

It's suffocating, to want to be this close to his idol and not want to be near him at the same time. Daisuke's supposed to be angry, he's supposed to be upset with him. He's not supposed to fall for this kind of scheme!

"Daisuke…"

The burgundy hair at his nape stands up to attention at the hungry groan that calls for him. A hot puff of air breezes the junction between his neck and jaw and he can't help but whimper at the dizzying feeling.

"S-Senpai, n-no! I…" he tries.

A soft nibble on his ear tells him that the older boy doesn't want to hear him, only concerned with the overwhelming need to right everything with his teeth and tongue and aching need for Daisuke. Taichi continues to nibble at that sensitive spot on Daisuke's ear until he sees the skin reddening, and a smirk plants itself on his features.

The hand in Daisuke's shorts slowly saunters up, making sure that his touch is feathery light as it travels across the younger boy's body, to elicit some favorable responses from his captive.

"Hah…ahh!"

Two teasing fingers slip inside Daisuke's loose shirt, softly rubbing his puckered nipples. He lets out a quiet moan and feels his shorts tightening painfully at the sensation of being rubbed by his beloved senpai. The rubbing then turns into pinching and he squeaks at the suddenness, but it's quickly replaced with moans, long moans escalating in their tones.

Taichi grins at the pleasing noise, the verbal appreciation always boosts his ego. The other warm hand in Daisuke's shorts travels to his backside, and Daisuke yelps when he feels it squeeze his butt cheek.

Daisuke slightly turns around and searches for Taichi's face, wanting nothing more than to see and stare at the boy who has so carefully captured his heart. His caramel eyes meet chocolate brown, and he knows electricity just went through them, if Taichi turning him hurriedly around is any indication.

He's about to ask what his senpai's going to do when his lips are captured in a heated kiss. Daisuke stands paralyzed one moment, and then the next his eyes are gradually closing, and he's letting himself be taken in by Taichi's powerful lip lock.

The response to his kiss furthers Taichi's want to be closer, to simply be closer to the younger boy and feel him in all his wholeness. He has always liked Motomiya Daisuke a little more than his other DigiDestined companions, liked him a little more than Yamato (whom he had a crush on when they were younger), liked him a little more than Sora whom he believed he had loved with all his heart.

Thinking back on it—while his lips currently feel like burning as they're desperately crushed against Daisuke's—the younger crestbearer easily subdued his mind the moment Taichi met him. The energetic smiles and unmistakable courageousness set his heart up from the get-go, and everything went downhill from there.

He has always been entranced with the boisterous behavior, and maybe it's a little egotistic to think that he likes that aspect of the boy's because it reflects him when he was his age, but he doesn't think much of it. He's always too smitten with Daisuke's captivating appearance anyways.

Through half-lidded eyes, Taichi takes his precious time studying Daisuke's face. He sees that rather cute nose, those pouty pink lips pressed against his, his precious goggles on top of that mop of burgundy-colored hair (the younger boy's actually still wearing them), and those closed caramel eyes that, whenever open, have always made Taichi weak in the knees. Then all of a sudden, he realizes that his mind has all been talking of lies.

He doesn't just _like_ Daisuke.

He loves him.

Taichi wants to smack himself upside the head for just thinking about it now, when all those other times they've been together have already been an obvious implication of his feelings for the boy. He thinks about it and he wonders if Daisuke knows about his feelings. He feels stupid because maybe Daisuke doesn't know and thinks of himself as a toy for the older boy.

But he's not!

Taichi has never considered Daisuke to be just a toy. He thinks he's the most gorgeous little thing to walk on this planet. He can't help but constantly think of the younger boy and those awfully arousing lips of his. And Daisuke can be addictive, that even just a touch of him can send the brown-haired boy in a seizure of ecstasy. Poetics be damned.

He takes Daisuke's hand and shushes him when the other's about to open his mouth. Taichi leads him to his bedroom and ignores the stares from both him and Hikari (whom they passed as they were heading for his room). Pushing Daisuke on his bed, he forcefully kisses him again, trapping the boy's smaller body against him and the bed.

"Senpai, wha…?"

"Daisuke…"

Two pairs of eyes meet, one full of solemnity, the other full of confusion. But Taichi knows better than to confuse his beloved kouhai.

"I love you."

The most adorable face to grace Taichi's eyes appears before him, in the way Daisuke madly blushes from head to toe, mouth hung open and his bright eyes lighting and widening. He's in complete shock from the sudden confession, and Taichi pats himself for a job well done.

He just wants to kiss the younger boy for being so cute and hug him for all he's worth when all of a sudden tears immediately run down Daisuke's face, his lips forming into a frown. Taichi's the one who's shocked this time and then he's telling him not to cry and cradling his head to comfort him for god knows what.

"Are you okay?! I'm sorry, I—"

"Taichi-senpai."

Whipping his head to face the boy he loves, Taichi is met with a small smile. Two arms, smaller than his own, gently wrap themselves around his neck, and he feels Daisuke's soft hair brushing his cheek in the kindest manner. Daisuke's lips are then pressed to his ear, and Taichi feels the boy grinning as he murmurs the sweetest words in the whole fucking universe.

This time, Taichi's the one who's smiling.

He kisses him fervently after that, reveling in the sigh that reaches his ears when their lips make contact. Taichi nibbles teasingly on Daisuke's bottom lip, earning himself a contented groan for the action.

Daisuke's lips taste like strawberries, and that makes the older boy even more aroused for him because strawberries are his favorite fruits. The tangy flavor mixing in with the sweetness makes him shudder at the enticing taste, and Daisuke tasting like that makes him want to ravish him fully. Taichi knows he can't look at strawberries the same way ever again.

Prodding his wet tongue on Daisuke's lips, Taichi lets his hand wander around to look for Daisuke's own. When he finds it, he guides the small hand towards his throbbing arousal. The burgundy-haired boy's eyes lift to Taichi's in surprise, and he's silently asking him what he's doing.

Taichi only liberally licks the other boy's lips, and forcefully grinds his erection on Daisuke's palm. He groans in satisfaction, while Daisuke lets out a surprised whimper, only for it to end in a moan as Taichi's hot tongue slips inside his mouth.

And as he sees the crooked smirk on Taichi's face, it tells him he's been waiting for that kind of reaction.

Their tongues start a battle for dominance, tangling and matching each other's hunger. But Daisuke gives up early because he wants to be dominated completely. He wants to feel Taichi all over him, wants his senpai to love him, kiss him, _fuck_ him till he can't breathe and all he'll ever need is him.

He shyly palms Taichi's arousal, and the subsequent groan in his mouth tells him that his senpai's enjoying the attention. Daisuke kisses him with a little more passion, and his small hand slowly wraps around the older boy's erection, gently stroking it through his pants. Taichi's eyes shut close and he quickly breaks off the kiss to moan lowly at the wonderful feeling.

"Shit, Dai…that feels fucking amazing."

Daisuke coyly smiles up at him.

"You like?"

The younger boy harshly squeezes Taichi through the layers of clothing that held his arousal, and the loud groan that rips off his mouth makes Daisuke shiver in anticipation. All of a sudden, his mischievous hand is taken away from Taichi's pants and forced against the bed, both his wrists locked in Taichi's death grip.

Daisuke stares up at Taichi in apprehension, wide eyes gazing up at brown ones, _ravenous_ brown ones and he could only gulp at the intensity of those eyes. But he doesn't take much time in staring at them before his own eyes are rolling in the back of his head as his senpai grinds both their clothed arousals.

They simultaneously moan at the indescribable sensation, before Daisuke's mouth is once again covered by Taichi's and the older boy is devouring his mouth in a desperate attempt to capture every part of him. It's like he's being eaten, like he's prey and Taichi is his predator. But then Daisuke muses in the back of his mind, what's so bad about being eaten by his most favorite senpai?

Pushing himself closer, he generously moans into Taichi's mouth, letting the older boy know just how much he likes the prospect of being eaten up by him. This assertion takes Taichi by surprise, but he smirks at the willingness and feels himself throbbing even more at the newfound power he has over Daisuke. Reluctantly breaking off the kiss, Taichi haphazardly takes off his shirt as he eyes Daisuke, projecting his absolute want for the younger boy through glazed eyes.

Daisuke whimpers at the feral look in Taichi's eyes.

"I want you so bad, Daisuke."

And Daisuke wants to be taken.

Pushing Daisuke's shirt up, Taichi starts a trail of butterfly kisses, starting from his chest all the way down to the hem of his shorts. Daisuke squirms against the gentle touches, finding himself in a state of euphoria from being touched so intimately. No one has ever made him feel this way, and he doesn't know how to respond to such breathtaking caresses.

But then a wicked tongue pokes out to lick his sensitive nipples, and he's moaning for whatever deity to come and tell him how the hell did he get to have this wonderful man to spoil him with his kisses?

His shorts are swiftly stripped off of him and his lidded eyes take a quick glance at his senpai.

"Senpai…?"

Taichi answers with a vicious suck on his nipple, lathering the erect bud with his saliva and Daisuke screams. He feels rather than hear Taichi's muffled groan, as the other's lips are still making quick work on both his hardened nipples. The older boy's wandering hands feel up Daisuke's sides and Daisuke could only pant in wonder and exhilaration, completely surrendering himself to the pleasure.

Taichi's hands go lower and lower, until they stop at the waistband of his boxers, but then Daisuke can't comprehend what else they're gonna do as his lips are once again captured for the umpteenth time that day.

Daisuke returns Taichi's kiss with bruising force, conveying his love for the boy through his actions. He feels his boxers being taken off of him, and he kicks them off to let his lover know that he's ready for this—to love and be loved in return.

Taking a bottle of lotion on his bed stand and spreading the lotion on his fingers, Taichi takes in a deep breath as he looks down at Daisuke. Daisuke, with his shirt pushed up to reveal his flat stomach and creamy skin. Daisuke, with that adorable blushing face of his. Daisuke, with his delicious cock pulsating for Taichi and only Taichi to see. It's surprising he wasn't already cumming from seeing the erotic sight underneath him.

Daisuke looked so fuckable it should be illegal.

"Gods, you're so fucking hot."

Taichi tells him in an honest-to-goodness kind of way, and Daisuke's blushing so innocently one would think he wasn't in such a compromising situation. The older boy could only smile at the irony.

He exhales as he feels his own arousal painfully tight against his pants, wanting to open the zipper and just be freed from the confines of the material. But he put Daisuke's pleasure first before his, and prepping him up for the inevitable would be as good a start as any. As he takes hold of Daisuke's cock, one finger gently prods the younger boy's pink hole.

Fuck, it was such a beautiful hole, and all Taichi wanted was to suck and lick and _worship_ it for just being in existence. He's sure he won't be able to stand a day without jerking off to the thought of it, and he knows it's a sick and disgusting thing to feel so perverted for the younger boy labeling him as his idol.

But then who wouldn't want to become a pervert when Daisuke was concerned?

Daisuke tenses at the unusual feeling of a finger prodding his entrance. His caramel eyes were lined with discomfort, staring up at Taichi who looked down on him with glassy eyes. Taichi notices the anxious shudder that goes through the younger boy, and softly kisses his lips to distract him from what he knew was coming.

"Shhh, just relax."

Daisuke nods at the comforting words and easily slips back into enjoying the feel of Taichi so near him. Taichi's finger finally goes past the entrance of the hole and he starts fingering it to get Daisuke used to the feeling. He observes the boy, seeing Daisuke's brows furrowing but no indication of pain. He continues to finger him until he hears the distinct sigh of contentment.

A smile finds its way on Taichi's lips and he decides to up the ante by slipping in a second finger. It takes Daisuke longer to get used to the second finger but the hand on his cock erases the thought of discomfort as a barely audible whimper escapes him.

Clutching at Taichi's biceps, Daisuke opens his lips to push his own tongue inside Taichi's mouth. The older boy pushes back, a low growl tumbling out as he chases Daisuke's addictive tongue with his. The hand languidly stroking Daisuke speeds up as Taichi begins to grow rougher with his touch. Daisuke gives out a breathy moan from all the wild sensations and promptly forgets about the pain that sears his spine when a third finger enters him.

He doesn't mind the pain, if he can close the distance between him and Taichi.

And then his senpai hits something wonderful inside him because stars surround Daisuke's eyes. He immediately rips his lips from Taichi's, his scream of pleasure bouncing off Taichi's bedroom walls.

The arousal Taichi has so readily forgotten comes back with a vengeance. His fingers slip out of Daisuke and his mouth plunders Daisuke's own, tongue-fucking the beautiful boy beneath him and never stopping his assault on those red lips. A needy cry flits through Taichi's ears and Daisuke's arms wound around his neck, forcing him to just be closer and not let anything come in between them.

They can't be separated anymore, not now, not _ever_.

They break off to catch a minimal amount of breath. Taichi quickly unzips his pants, groaning long and hard at the freeing feeling. His pants only fall to his knees, and he can't be bothered with them because the need to take Daisuke is consuming him and he doesn't know how long he can fend it off.

Lust-filled but warm chocolate eyes bore into Daisuke's, their eyes speaking for themselves, Taichi asking if he could continue. The younger boy could only nod his head at the silent question asked of him. How could he ever reject wanting to be loved by the brown-haired boy above him?

Positioning his throbbing cock, Taichi hoarsely moans from excitement. Daisuke reaches up to entangle his slim fingers behind Taichi's neck, and he relaxes in an effort to help Taichi enter him. He smiles brightly as Taichi pushes in, finally going inside him.

At first, the feeling of something bigger than his senpai's fingers entering him only gave him mild discomfort. But then when it breached a certain part in him, he chokes a little and small tears roll down his puffed out cheeks. A gentle tug to his own cock makes Daisuke stare up at Taichi, his senpai looking at him in apology as he licks at Daisuke's swollen lips.

His grin tells Taichi that he can handle the pain, and Daisuke's pink tongue juts out to meet with his senpai's. At the same time, Taichi finally fills him up, and Daisuke has never felt more _complete_ and _amazing_ and _**whole**_ in his life.

He kisses Taichi then, mouth voracious for his senpai's delicious mouth. It's still a little painful for him down there but what does it matter if he's whole now? With parted lips partially kissing Taichi, Daisuke smiles and says, "I love you."

Taichi couldn't stand it.

He pulls out of Daisuke and thrusts deeply into him, reveling in the moan of pleasure-pain Daisuke lets out. Keeping up the snail-phase, Taichi observes the adorable expressions on the younger boy as he continued thrusting into him. The small, pained expression on Daisuke's face was gradually being replaced with parted pink lips, stark-reddened cheeks and absolutely glazed eyes that told him how well he was pleasuring the boy.

"S-Senpai…nngh!"

Taichi grins, his loud groan following. "…Yeah, Dai?"

"M-More!" Another moan.

He slams into Daisuke and Taichi swears he could see flashes of white behind his eyes. Daisuke hollers out another heated moan, making Taichi harder while still inside him. Damn, why did he have to sound so hot?

"What's that, Daisuke?" Taichi teasingly says, a whimper forming at the back of his throat.

"I-I…I want m-more!" the boy whispers in a raspy voice.

"More? Of what?"

He couldn't help it, really. Hearing Daisuke begging for more, just more of this inconceivable pleasure was making Taichi drown in it himself. And he loves how dirty Daisuke sounds while asking him. The moans sent blood flowing southward and he wanted more of those sinful noises for him to use later when he was alone. He pulls back out and then enters him again, his pace still too slow for either of them, but he wanted to hear Daisuke.

"I want m-more…"

Daisuke blushes at how embarrassing his words are, but he needed to be filled up. His mind was getting hazy and his body was too responsive to all the touches Taichi was bestowing him. Thinking straight wasn't an option anymore. Another pathetic whimper falls from his lips as Taichi pulls out again.

Taichi presses, an arrogant smirk on his face. "More of?"

"I-I want more of Taichi-senpai's c-cock…!"

The smirk vanishes and in its place is a manic grin, as Taichi roughly slams inside Daisuke, more forceful than ever before. Daisuke's resulting moan travels all the way throughout the house. But he didn't have the time to notice, didn't have the time to care if Hikari heard them when he was keening over the violent pleasure of being fucked.

"-ahh! Mhmm…! S-Senpai—"

Another rough slam and Daisuke's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He desperately wants to moan but it doesn't come out anymore because his mouth is attached to Taichi's and he's moaning into the older boy's mouth. All of a sudden, Taichi hits his prostate and he closes his eyes as he screams wildly into his mouth, teeth biting into Taichi's bottom lip and he tastes the copper there.

"Fuck, Dai!"

He opens his eyes, worried about the unintentional injury (how he's still able to think, even a little, is beyond him) but he sees Taichi's own brown eyes rolling into the back of his head, Daisuke's clenching ass unbearable for his suffering cock. At seeing the sexy sight, Daisuke innocently smiles and tightens around Taichi's cock even more, earning himself an animalistic growl from his senpai.

Slamming back into Daisuke's prostate, Taichi enjoys the tortured moan coming from his kouhai, as he sees tears form on Daisuke's eyes, tears formed from Daisuke's pleasure and he continues to pound into the beautiful boy. They kiss and moan and whimper into each other's mouth, melting into one being and they know they'd die if they were ever separated.

Daisuke comes before Taichi, his mouth open in a silent scream as his cum stains Taichi's sheets. Not long after, with one final thrust, Taichi comes into Daisuke, filling him up with the aftermath of their lovemaking.

The younger boy rolls to his side, too tired to do anything but close his eyes and await the realm of sleep. But Taichi has other plans, even though he drapes another blanket over them and pulls Daisuke against his hard chest.

He kisses the top of his kouhai's head, ruffling his hair as he hears the tiny whimper Daisuke lets out. Taichi grins at the sound, wrapping his strong arms around Daisuke's shoulders. He doesn't want to destroy the small moment of peace they just established, but he also couldn't stave off the nagging feeling of guilt he had had before any of their shenanigans started.

"So, am I forgiven now?" he asks quietly.

Daisuke sighs, tucking his face more into Taichi's chest. Taichi smiles a little, the action a small comfort, for Daisuke to hold onto him still and cling to him like a child. He likes things to be simple, and this was one of those things.

"I dunno. You forgot about soccer practice with me and you know how important that is."

Taichi's guilt increases a little, his smile disappearing. Even after all the things that had just happened between them, Daisuke was still upset. He wanted to make it up to him, and he thinks maybe some ice cream and a super-awesome date would suffice.

"I'm sorry."

Grinning up at his beloved senpai, Daisuke giggles at him. He sticks his tongue out in mock anger and then softly kisses Taichi on the lips, the other raising a brow at his puzzling actions.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Taichi-senpai. But I forgive you anyways."

Taichi looks at him in slight annoyance for the insulting comment, but then his signature arrogant smirk crosses his face.

"Y'know, it wasn't like I forgot about practice."

Daisuke stares up at him in confusion.

"I couldn't really practice if I was ogling at you all the time."

Taichi savors the bright red face of Daisuke as an adorable mortified expression makes itself prominent on the younger boy. Daisuke slaps him silly, and Taichi's the one laughing this time from the comical situation.

"S-Senpai!"

The older DigiDestined kisses Daisuke's temple, and he pulls him even closer to him. Daisuke nuzzles his neck affectionately, as his smaller arms wrap around Taichi's neck, the same arms that held Taichi's world. And as Daisuke drifts off to sleep and Taichi is not far behind him, the older boy smiles into Daisuke's burgundy-colored hair and knows this is where he belongs, with the simple things.

**-O.O.O-**

* * *

**A/N.** YAY I GOT THIS OFF MY CHEST *giggles* Read and review, you sexy people!

EDIT again: I swear, I'm embarrassed for not proofreading this immediately, welp. IT'S BETTER NAO SO REVIEW PEOPLE!

**A/N.v2**! (yes there is an author's note version 2 lol and this is a small rant) I think I got dissed by an anon, but it's okay. Flames are okay because sometimes even though they're destructive criticisms, they're still criticisms. What I don't like though is people bashing fics just because they ship another pairing. If any of you hate Taisuke or other pairings, then why bother reading stories of them? I sure as hell don't really like the Taichi x Yamato pairing, so I don't read about them. It's rather rude to point out another pairing just to criticize mine.

If anyone wants to bash something, it's the narrow viewpoint of other people. Criticize a fanfic for the sake of the story, not the pairing.


End file.
